That One Scene
by BuggyChan
Summary: . She’d never met the woman but then again, she’d never wanted to. Not even having known her, just seen her, watched her, Keira knew she didn’t like Ashelin. What did this Krimzon hussy want with Jak?


A/N: This was a piece of sample writing I did for an application to an RP community as Keira. A friend told me it was good enough that I should put it up here. So, ta da. Its Keira's POV from the scene in Jak II when she has the joyous pleasure of meeting Ashelin.

-.-.-.-.-

"When is this city gonna provide some _challenge_, huh?"

Keira smiled at the elf-turned-ottsel. His bragging was certainly an exaggeration, but the mechanic was proud of her friends nonetheless. She hadn't realized it, but she'd missed Daxter's smart-ass gloating. And Jak. She had missed Jak. It had been rather lonely without the two of them, but especially Jak.

"Hey," a voice called. Keira looked to the source to see… great. The baron's daughter. She'd never met the woman; but then again, she'd never wanted to. Not even having known her, just seen her, watched her, Keira knew she didn't like Ashelin. And suddenly, for an unknown reason, she liked her even less than before.

But maybe Keira was jumping to conclusions. Really, Ashelin couldn't possibly be as bad as Praxis if she knew Jak, right? Maybe it was just the fact of seeing her in person and knowing she was the baron's daughter.

"I watched you race today," the redhead said. "You were pretty amazing out there."

Okay, or _maybe _it was that Ashelin tried to _touch _Jak. Thank the Precursors he stepped away. Keira tried to suppress the malicious thoughts, but then decided it wasn't worth it. What did this Krimzon hussy want with Jak?

Keira hopped off the lift as Jak awkwardly thanked Ashelin for the compliment. _Awkwardly_? Keira knew the old Jak would have done the same, but from what she knew of how Jak had changed over the past two years, awkward was far from one of his emotions. Why the sudden change in sentiment because of _her_?

"Uh, Keira, uh, this is Ashelin," Jak introduced as the mechanic sized up this intruder and decided there were two too many 'uh's' in that sentence for her liking. "She's… just-"

"_Everyone _knows who _she _is," Keira spat back. Miss Get-By-On-Daddy's-Name didn't know what kind of ground she was walking on.

Jak continued, probably not even hearing the bitterness in Keira's tone. "And Keira's a-"

"A friend," Keira cut in again. "A very _good _friend." Well, if he hadn't heard the hostility before, certainly he did now. And Keira pretended she didn't hear Daxter's meowing remark in the background.

Ashelin went on as though she didn't notice either of Jak's friend's presence. "Thanks for helping out with that tanker, Jak." Again with the touching! What was it with her and wanting to have physical contact with Jak? Why couldn't she just go molest someone _else_? Surely she had a couple lost puppies that wanted her to touch _them_, if not for her bust size than her _winning _personality.

"You saved a lot of lives," Ashelin added. Then she gave Keira a _look_. A look that Keira did _not _appreciate.

Keira turned a questioning glare on Jak, who only shrugged as Ashelin walked away. What was _that_ supposed to mean? This high and mighty tattooed shrew waltzes in like she owns the place (Jak included) and the only explanation Jak can offer is a _shrug_?

At least she was leaving. And hopefully wouldn't be coming- "I'm not my father, you know." Ashelin halted at the door. Keira rolled her eyes and moved to stand with her hip popped to the other side. Here it came. The 'I'm different from my papa' sob story that Keira had _no _interest in. But as the redhead continued, Keira looked sidelong, fleetingly, at Jak, to see… sympathy? Attention? Why? What'd he care about _Ashelin_ for?

Keira let her crossed arms drop as the sound of heavy marching boots thudded down the hall and past the entrance to her garage. "By the way," Ashelin barked, her tone suddenly drastically different than it had been only moments before. "They're hunting for you." Keira couldn't help but wonder why Ashelin would say that in front of two KG, especially at the volume she did. "I'd watch out for Erol. I can't protect you from him."

Erol? What was wrong with Erol? He was one the greatest, if not the _best_ racer Keira had ever seen. Not to mention he wasn't that bad of a person. And even if he was, Jak could protect himself. He didn't need _Ashelin_ to do it for him. Surely she knew that Jak wasn't a newborn kangarat that needed to be nurtured it its mother's pouch for so long. She _had _come in here and thanked him for saving lives. What was she, bipolar? She came in just fine, became sentimental, suddenly all business, now Keira was ready for the military woman to dissolve into tears.

"Whoo! She's a babe!" Daxter exclaimed as Ashelin exited. "And she LIKES you, Jak!" Keira felt a twang. Well, of course she likes him, she was only fondling his arm every chance she got, which was thankfully not as many as she'd have liked, Keira was sure. "Not that I can account for her taste. I bet you'd love to pin some medals on _her _chest, huh?"

Jak planted his face in his hand and Keira shot him another glare. No _kidding_. She bet he'd love to pin a _few _things to more than just Ashelin's chest. He was only melting in his boots when she'd came in. Keira stalked away from Jak haughtily, disregarding Daxter's blatant ignorance.

Ashelin was someone Keira would have to keep an eye on. A careful, observant, _scrutinizing_ eye.


End file.
